


Sweet Dreams

by DelicateSnail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I don't understand half the time, I write cryptic stuff and if you don't understand it's okay, Other, Surreal, idk my dudes, like it's a poem kinda, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateSnail/pseuds/DelicateSnail
Summary: Inner Workings, Inner Thoughts





	

Sitting alone, a heartless hole. It beats and hums, but it is just a phantom pain. 

Faint glow, a gaze across this wide city. Watching but they don't know, a ghost in the dark of the past. 

Fury burns and caresses. It seduces and abuses. His throat pulses, an urge to throw up. It climbs out, it has poisoned him, it has done enough. 

Bullets tear through his skull, the faint taste of death, constantly taunting and teasing. A meer child, whiny and spoiled. 

Festering and wriggling. Infested hands stroke tender meat. A possibility, a chance. Sick to the stomach, poisoned blood and no other choice. Chanting, over and over. No other choice.

Pricks of blinding light. An array of colours, eyes burning. A flicker and he pulls away. It burns so deep as he manifests into a formless cloud. 

He shreds his skin to slices. Desperate to know. Shed his clothing, shed his mask, an impulse, a purge. When will it return?

Just a phantom pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:50am while listening to Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning.


End file.
